


Flynn's Surprise Night

by SuperKelli24



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And the Eternal Question, Engagment, Established Relationship, Evlynn, F/M, Fleve, Marriage Proposal, Post ep 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKelli24/pseuds/SuperKelli24
Summary: Flynn Has a Surprise in store for Eve when they travel to Moose Creek, AK.. Turns out to be an amazing night!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the first story I've written in 12 years so please be kind. I do like constructive criticism so if anyone has tips I'm all ears :) I also want to thank LittleLadyBigDreamer (Sabreena) for her encouraging me to write again. I'm so happy you did. Everyone read her stories :) I personally believe that Flynn was going to tell Eve about the EOR, but this is what I would have wanted to happen if he would have proposed instead. Hope you like it :)

“…there is something I could tell you…” Flynn takes a moment to compose himself, then proceeds to grab Eve’s hand and tell her how he feels once again. “Eve, you’re my soulmate, the love of my life, the best part of me. You keep me focused and I’m a real person again, because of your influence and love, I don’t know where I would be or what I would do without you. You’re very important to me. ” Flynn stands and moves to the side of the table closer to Eve, gets down on one knee, and pulls out the most perfect engagement ring. “Would you do me the honor of being my wife…my adventuring partner forever, my guardian for life?’ Eve sits in unexpected shock for just a moment to take in his declaration and proposal and then sinks down to one knee to join Flynn, takes his hand in hers and simply says,” Yes… Flynn I can’t wait to marry you, and be your wife.”

Flynn takes Eve’s hand and they stand up together. He takes her into his arms and they share a long embrace, both just reeling in love and joy. See, until Eve came into his life, Flynn never thought he would experience real love in his life, the kind of love you feel in your bones. Flynn thought he had been in love before but had always known deep down that it wasn’t meant to be; the woman could never reciprocate the feelings that he felt. They didn’t treat his heart with the care and love he needed and deserved.

Eve had always been on the move, and had never been able to take the chance to truly experience the feeling of falling in love until she met Flynn, the look in his eyes when she arrived at the library that first day had told her everything she needed to know, she knew instantly that she was attracted to the Librarian.

Flynn and Eve finish their champagne and salmon. They share nice conversation, joking, and talking about the new life they are going to have. The couple even share a romantic dance and a slow soft kiss as the phonograph plays a record of a local band here in Moose Creek. Flynn had picked it up earlier when planning to surprise her.

Eve gave Flynn a look that exposed the range of her emotions, her complete love, devotion, and desire. “Flynn, does this tent have a bedroom?” Flynn’s eyes widen seductively. He takes her hand and starts walking her to the back room “Right this way my guardian.”

The librarian and guardian enter the back side of the tent hand in hand. Eve stares, amazed, when she is greeted again with many lit candles and a beautiful vintage four poster canopy bed with hanging linens that you could almost see through. She didn’t expect him to be this romantic, he’s never gone to this extent for her before. 

As Eve stares at the beautiful room Flynn starts kissing up her arms and undoes the bandana around her neck, kissing around her shoulders and neck. Eve smiles and cranes her neck around to give Flynn better access to her sensitive areas. Flynn reaches his arms to the front of Eve and starts to peel her jumpsuit from her body. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky your mine.” Eve turns around “No Librarian, I’m the lucky one.” Eve says as she grabs Flynn by the lapels of his vest crushing her lips against his soft ones passionately. Flynn returns her kiss with just as much intensity, both fighting for oxygen and lips. Flynn finishes taking off Eve’s jumpsuit, and Eve is already working on his vest and button up. Lips and tongues still entangled. The Librarian suddenly grabs Eve’s butt pulling her midsection closer to his. He wants her to feel him, wants her to know that it’s because of her, and all for her. Eve breaks from Flynn’s lips to finish removing his shirt and pants when she looks up at him and sees him staring at her with a different kind face. Eve says “Hey.” With concern in her voice and she grabs the side of Flynn’s cheek “are you ok?” “Yes, I’m just so happy that you are going to be my wife… I love you so much.” “I love you Flynn. I’ll never let you go. You’re forever mine.” She grabs his neck to bring him to her lips again. Flynn lifts Eve and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the side of the bed setting her down gently closer to the edge in a laying down position. Flynn still lingers close to her. She can feel his breath on her body, which he knows is turning her on more. Flynn starts grazing up Eve’s stomach leaving little meaningful kisses “you’re so beautiful. I’m never going to stop telling you,” Eve runs her hand through Flynn’s hair, and smiles as he still continues his journey up her stomach to her chest kissing the swell of her breasts, and every inch in between licking and nipping. He continues up her throat until her reaches her lips once more.

After intensely kissing and touching for minutes Eve gathers enough stamina through her haze to flip them over so she is on top now straddling his hips. She starts subjecting him to the same treatment he just gave her body. She starts just under his navel licking and sucking her way up to his nipples giving then equal treatment. She moves up to his neck and throat and then his lips profusely. Eve soon sits straight up, looking into Flynn’s eyes seductively as she removes her bra and lets her breasts free. Flynn smiles widely. Eve feel so comfortable and free in front of him, and he loves it. Flynn sits up just enough to take a nipple into him mouth, and then the other, attacking them voraciously back and forth giving them each his full attention. Eve is unable to control her moans and breathing. 

Flynn quickly and unexpectedly flips them back over so Eve is on her back again, he kisses her one last time before he starts to make his descent down her body once more. Flynn jumps up quickly and removes his boxers before he pulls down her panties slowly, and makes out with her thighs as he goes. He suddenly dips his warm tongue into her perfect mound, and starts to devour and savor her sweet juices. Eve is unable to control her whimpers and pelvic thrusting as Flynn is bringing her close to her peak. She grabs his unruly hair one more time to try to try to center herself. As Eve struggles to steady her rapid breathing, Flynn makes it harder by inserting his index and middle finger into her as he continues to lick her clit. Flynn is so talented. It completely undoes her quickly.

Before Eve is fully able to recover Flynn positions himself and slowly begins to embed his shaft into Eve’s warmth slowly, and deep at first. Staring into each other’s eyes. He gives her a moment to adjust to his size, and time for him to pull himself together. His mind is reeling from being inside her again. She feels so tight and ready for him. Flynn starts to move and roll his hips slowly at first, both reveling from the sensations with every thrust. They grab each other wherever they can reach, with whispers of love and devotion to each other. Thrust after thrust Flynn can feel his need start to grow stronger so he moves faster. Every pull and thrust makes Eve grow closer to a second climax. They kiss and grind as close to each other as humanly possible until the sweat on their bodies starts to drip. “Eve, I’m close.” “So am I.” Flynn says with a pant. He reaches down with his hand and starts rubbing Eve’s clit again with his thumb to encourage. She tries to give him as much access as possible. With two more deep thrusts Flynn and Eve release together.

Flynn and Eve lay cuddled up in each other’s arms unable to barely move after their lovemaking. “Flynn?” “yes my love.” “I love this vacation. We should get married out here.” “That sounds like a perfect plan.”


End file.
